


Safety and Peace

by arminda



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Malik's POV, Other, Short One Shot, first time writing this tbh, malik is hostile and bitter, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminda/pseuds/arminda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Safety and peace, Malik.” A familiar voice caused Malik to whirl around and frown darkly. It was the very voice who had justified killing an innocent. It was that very voice that denied his advice and ignored his warnings. It was that very voice that cost him his arm. It was that very voice that cost him his brother’s life. The voice that once belonged to a master assassin, and now belonged to a novice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety and Peace

Malik Al-Sayf looked up from his desk as a fellow assassin walked into his bureau. His assassin bureau. Jerusalem's hidden hideout for all the brothers of the Assassin Order to come and go as they please, to get new contracts, or to simply have a place of temporary sanctuary. Only the assassins knew the bureau existed, as it was only accessible through the roof, a place where few seldom travel. 

Malik rose from his desk slowly, and delivered the instructions to the eager young assassin. He handed a pure white feather to his brother, which was expected to be returned, covered in the blood of the enemy. Templar blood. The Templars were their enemies since the days of Abel and Cain, and each organization worked in the dark, plotting, eliminating, each trying to create their own version of peace. Malik knew this of course, having been born into the assassin order. 

The assassin recruit clutched the feather and nodded, drawing his hood back up to cover his face and protect his identity. He calmly walked out, and Malik could hear him climbing up the wall, and out of his bureau. 

Malik raised his right hand, and plucked at the seams on the sleeve of his robe. He could still remember his partner’s mistake, which cost him his left arm, as well as his brother’s life. 

Not long ago, he was sent, along with his brother Kadar Al-Sayf and master assassin Altair Ibn-La’Ahad, to recover a Templar treasure from deep within Solomon’s Temple. It was a dangerous mission, but Malik and his team rose to the challenge. Or rather, Altair’s team, as he was the most skilled among all of them, as well as the Assassin Mentor’s favorite. Malik was always jealous of Altair, as he was the youngest ever to reach the rank of Master Assassin. However, Malik soon realized that Altair had many flaws. 

As they wandered through the temple, he had witnessed Altair murder an elderly man who they had encountered in the mines. Malik was astonished, and infuriated. He questioned Altair’s actions, even though Malik was of lower rank than him. Altair had broken the first tenet of their Creed, ‘never harm an innocent’. Malik’s jealousy soon turned into rage. Altair seemed to pay him no mind, and insisted they complete the mission on his terms. 

Malik refused to respond, and walked ahead of the two to scout the way. He could not even begin to imagine why his brother looked up to such a man. Soon, the party discovered a large doorway, which, undoubtedly led to the ancient Templar treasure.   
Malik looked around, and spotted the arrival of the assassins’ most dangerous enemy, Robert de Sable. He urged Altair to keep his distance, but the master assassin payed him no heed, and confronted the man directly, thus breaking the second tenet of their Creed. 

Malik and Kadar rushed in to provide aid, but it was already too late. Altair was shoved through the tunnel that served as the temple exit, and found himself isolated from his brothers as de Sable destroyed the exit, leaving Kadar and Malik surrounded by his men. 

Only Malik was able to escape the fight. He was badly wounded, and his left arm was later amputated. He had to watch his brother die, by enemy hands. He could barely put up a proper fight. All he could do was run. He was able to secure the Templar treasure, and return to the Mentor in Masyaf, but at what price?

If only Altair had listened to him, Kadar would still be alive. If only Altair had listened to him, he would still have both of his arms. Because Malik could no longer fight, he was transferred to Jerusalem, where he would be the leader of the bureau there.   
Malik blinked away the harsh memory and returned to his duties.

“Safety and peace, Malik.” A familiar voice caused Malik to whirl around and frown darkly. It was the very voice who had justified killing an innocent. It was that very voice that denied his advice and ignored his warnings. It was that very voice that cost him his arm. It was that very voice that cost him his brother’s life. The voice that once belonged to a master assassin, and now belonged to a novice. 

Yes, Altair had been demoted, Malik discovered, due to his careless mistake in the temple. It served him right, Malik thought. Unfortunately for him, Malik was now part of Altair’s quest for redemption. The disabled assassin, however, did not believe that Altair deserved it after what he had done. 

Malik snapped back to his senses, the scowl still painted on his face. He huffed and placed the white feather on his desk, along with Altair’s target information. Could he perhaps forgive Altair? Only time would tell, but Malik was sure that it would not be any time soon. 

“Your presence here deprives me of both,” he spat out. 

Malik rubbed a hand across his left shoulder, and paused where his sleeve had been sewn to compensate for his missing arm. He turned around, and returned to his work, listening to Altair silently leaving the bureau.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in English class for an assignment-- we had to write a short creative story in 3rd limited pov so I bent the rules and wrote it about asscreed 
> 
> sorry if some details are off i literally wrote this for homework 
> 
> thank you, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
